


Drunken Calls

by L4sht0n



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drunken Confessions, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Some angst, ashton's worried, luke's drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 01:12:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17929934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L4sht0n/pseuds/L4sht0n
Summary: If Luke had been smart he would’ve deleted the number, and moved on. But it seemed like he couldn’t. Just physically and emotionally unable to. If Luke had been smart Luke wouldn’t drink till his judgement took a drastic U-turn and disappeared. If Luke had been smart he wouldn’t be calling Ashton right now. Calling your ex whilst drunk was never a power move, but Luke Hemmings was a stupid man.The phone rung and Luke were almost certain Ashton wouldn’t answer. Why would he?They were through. Completely and utterly through – and Luke hated that.However, Ashton replied on the third ring.**or where Luke's drunk and calls his ex to tell him he misses him. Only to discover that Ashton misses him too.





	Drunken Calls

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! I've posted this on Wattpad under @-Night-Stalker.  
> I hope you like this, I wrote it almost a year ago when our English teacher told me we could write whatever we wanted to. And my ass who's whipped for Lashton saw an opportunity and took it.

He was way too drunk for this, he knows this. However, maybe he wasn’t drunk enough. Luke was drunk, no wasted. He was so lost that he was sure he’d never be sober again. Drunk wasn’t a word describing him anymore.

He was too drunk. But still too sober. Because he could remember him. He still could.  
Even after all the burning liquid he’d downed. One would believe that when the blond was this drunk he wouldn’t remember his name, even less an ex. At the moment he didn’t remember his middle name, however he still was able to think of Ashton.

Which annoyed the blond, the brunet ex was the reason for his, nowadays, constant drinking. It seemed he was never able to forget Ashton, or move on. Luke just wanted a few hours without having to think of him, but even in his dreams, it seemed like the silhouette of Ashton haunted him.

And every night the face faded a little more away. Every night Luke would forget small details. A reminder of that Ashton was now in the past, he was a memory now. A memory fading away, and Luke didn’t like it. He didn’t like that he was starting to forget.

Luke had already forgot small things. Like the way Ashton’s eyes lit up when he ate good meal, or the sound of Ashton’s laughter. It was all just a vague memory, fading away faster and faster. Luke didn’t want to forget, because once you forgot it was all over. He didn’t want it to be over. With every bone in his body Luke still wanted it to be real, that he still had Ashton.

Though the reality was so much worse than his hopeless dreams and hopes. Luke just wanted to escape in his fantasy, or keep living in the past. He wasn’t ready to move on. Ashton was the love of his life. How do you move on from the love of your life?

How can one experience true love, if you lost the one who was that definition?

Luke was drunk – no wasted. He was out of his mind and the alcohol was the cause of it. The fact that his fingers lingering over Ashton’s phone contact was a living proof of that. If the blond had been smart he would’ve deleted his ex’s number, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it.

Because he lived for the dream that Ashton would one day call him and tell him how much he missed him. And loved him.

He never had done it so far.

If Luke had been smart he would’ve deleted the number, and moved on. But it seemed like he couldn’t. Just physically and emotionally unable to. If Luke had been smart Luke wouldn’t drink till his judgement took a drastic U-turn and disappeared. If Luke had been smart he wouldn’t be calling Ashton right now. Calling your ex whilst drunk was never a power move, but Luke Hemmings was a stupid man.

The phone rung, and Luke was almost certain Ashton wouldn’t answer. Why would he?  
They were through. Completely and utterly through – and Luke hated that.

However, Ashton replied on the third ring.

“Hey Luke,” Ashton spoke through the phone. Luke didn’t know if also Ashton had kept Luke’s number, or if he recognized his number. Either made him happy. “What do you want?” His voice was tired, probably because Luke had woken him up.

“Hey baby,” Luke slurred into the phone, and even though he only spoke two words – you could practically feel his heart break. His hurting, and that he wasn’t ok – at all.

“Luke?” Ashton spoke, “why did you call?”

“Fuck, I’m too sober for this.” Luke said, more to himself than to Ashton. He wasn’t ready to talk to Ashton about how much he missed him, but if he wasn’t ready now while drunk he’d never do it sober.

“Are you drunk?” Ashton asked, his voice filling with worry. Because of their past relationship, Ashton knew Luke wasn’t one to tolerate alcohol that good. Luke wasn’t that type, which just couldn’t handle alcohol, experience blackout’s and such however – the blond man did a lot of stupid thing whilst drunk. For example, drunk calling his ex.

“Yes,” Luke replied honestly.

“Are you ok?” This reminded Luke when they were dating, and it almost made him tear up. But there was a limit of how much Luke Hemmings could embarrass himself on one night. He could call his ex, even though he was drunk, but he wouldn’t cry on the phone.

“I’m not,” it was probably the alcohol making Luke answer so honest, but it could also be him speaking to Ashton. “I miss you.” The three words was softly mumbled into the phone, but Ashton was still able to hear them.

“I miss you too,” Ashton let out a sigh, and if Luke could guess he probably rubbed his temple now. Luke found it amusing that he could read

“Why did we end?” Luke didn’t even try to hide the fact that he was heartbroken. That after Ashton disappeared out of his life, and went on with his – Luke’s just stopped.

“I don’t know,” maybe Luke just was too drunk to actually know for sure. But he was almost certain that Ashton was just as heartbroken as he.

“I wish you didn’t break up,” Luke muttered into the phone. He felt so stupid and helpless, yet he continued to tell Ashton everything he’d been thinking these past weeks in the middle of the night.

“I’m gonna say a lot of stupid shit now, I’m going to regret in the morning, but listen up,” Luke said, taking a small pause to breathe.

“You were always a honest drunk,” Ashton laughed, and it seemed like also Ashton had thought back a lot to their past relationship.

“I miss you a lot, I just don’t understand why you broke up. We were happy, but then you came around and ended everything. I miss you so much, and I don’t know how to continue without you. You were my compass, Ash.” For a drunk man Luke made a lot of sense, mostly because he knew exactly what he thought about the break-up. This had been the only thing Luke’s mind had been dwelling on the last weeks.

“Ash, I still love you. Always will.”

Hearing Luke call him Ash made Ashton tear up, and the sentences the followed after didn’t make it any easier. Ashton was now a sobbing mess, but he tried to play it cool. Pretend like he hadn’t missed Luke just as much as Luke had missed him. Pretend like Ashton didn’t regret breaking up with Luke every single day, but was too scared to call him.

Because Ashton was scared, he was scared that if he called Luke and told the blond how much he missed him. How much Ashton still loved Luke, he would be met with Luke who already moved on. Ashton thought Luke was happier now, and blamed himself for letting the blond ex slip right through his fingers. The brunet understood now though, that Luke wasn’t even close getting over Ashton, just as Ashton wasn’t close to getting over Luke.

“Luke, you’re drunk,” Ashton tried. He didn’t want to give himself high hopes, only for it to be crushed again.

“I think I know if I love you even though I’m drunk,” Luke slurred, and sounded drunker than ever. How much alcohol had Luke actually consumed? Ashton worried about Luke, of course he did. Luke was in Ashton’s mind still his boyfriend, more or less. (If Ashton hadn’t been stupid, he would still be, at least.)

“I know you don’t love me, not anymore, but I wanted you to kn-“ Ashton didn’t even let Luke finish that sentence.

“Idiot, of course I still love you.”

“You do?” Luke actually sounded surprised, which actually surprised Ashton. Did the blond actually think that Ashton would just forget all of his feelings towards the tall male?

“Why the fuck would you break up me then? How can you do something like that? It’s just mean,” Luke rambled more, but it was mostly drunken words. Like “I want to go home, home to Ashton. You’re my home, Ash” or something along those lines.

“I, maybe it’s better if I explain tomorrow, when you’re sober,” Ashton said, however the blond disliked that answer. And replied by shouting into the phone. It was a lot of words that didn’t make an understandable sentence, but Ashton understood that Luke wanted him to tell him now.

“I didn’t want to hold you back, I mean you could set for anyone, and being tied to me was holding you back. And I didn’t want you to feel like I held you back. So I let you go, but of course I couldn’t say that to you when we broke up, because you’d insist I was acting stupid.”

“It was pretty stupid.”

“I know that, Luke!”

“I want to get back together,” Luke said after a moment of silence. He could hear Ashton sigh through the phone, and his thoughts drifted back to the memories when they used to live together.   
He missed Ashton so fucking much.

“I think we should have that conversation when you’re sober,” Ashton said after a while. Luke wanted to say something stupid, but stopped himself and simply agreed.

“Where are you now?” Ashton asked, “are you home or safe?” Ashton was tired and wanted to go back to bed, but he couldn’t do so if Luke weren’t safe. Ashton would never be able to sleep if he didn’t know Luke was ok.

Luke took a moment to look around, he’d walked out from the bar while on the phone with Ash, so he could hear the beautiful boy more clearly. After that he’s just kept wandering, and didn’t recognize his surroundings. Luke was, of course, familiar with city – and if he was sober he probably would know exactly where he was. However, it was dark, and he was drunk, so Luke couldn’t tell where he was. All the streets looked the same to him.

“I don’t know,” Luke replied carefree, as if it wasn’t a problem not knowing where he was.

“Turn on you location on snapmap,” Ashton told Luke. Luke questioned him, but did as told.

“Stay there,” Ashton ordered, “I’m coming for you.”

“Why?” Luke questioned.

“I’m taking you home.”

“I don’t have a home, I have place where I live, but it’s not a home.”

“Just stay there, ok?”

“Ok.”

“Do you promise?”

“Yes. I’m not one to break promises, Ash. You should know.”

Ashton ended the call, and Luke found a place to sit. He was too drunk to stand properly without leaning against something. Too drunk to walk in a straight line. It was a miracle that he managed to come this far on his own.

Luke didn’t know how long time it took from ending the call with Ashton, to the brunet showed up in person. But by the time he saw Ashton’s face, Luke had sobered up. He was still very drunk, but he wasn’t that drunk anymore. Which was probably for the best.

His blue eyes lit up when he caught sight of a well-known silhouette. It was without no doubt Ashton. Luke’s heart skipped a beat, and it reminded Luke of when he laid eyes on the brunet for the very first time. Ashton was still beautiful, and seeing his face made Luke realise how much he’d missed Ashton.  
If they got a second chance, Luke would never let Ashton go.

Luke got up when Ashton was only a few meters from him. Smiled to him, but the smiled quickly disappeared. The blue eyed male had never been good at faking happiness. Fact was that he was totally miserable, and was unable to fake a smile.

“Hey,” Ashton said, and even though it was just a short greeting, Luke could hear that Ashton was breathless. Ashton had probably ran the whole way here. The blond didn’t bother greeting back, instead he dragged Ashton into a hug. God, how much he’d missed Ashton.  
The way it felt to hug him, his voice, his smell, the safety he brought. His smile, his witty comments, his laugh, the way it felt to kiss Ashton. His everything. Luke had missed all of it, and understood that he was unable to live without it.

Luke needed Ashton in his life, Just as Ashton needed Luke in his.

Ashton buried his face in Luke’s chest, and let the comforting feeling for the hug overwhelm him. Maybe it was because of this overwhelming feeling Ashton started crying, or maybe it was because Ashton had missed Luke so much.

“It’s ok baby,” Luke whispered into Ashton’s ear. “I’ll never leave you, as long as you’ll let me stay, I’ll be by your side.” And sure Luke’s breath stunk of alcohol, and the words was a bit slurry, but Ashton didn’t care. It was Luke. It was Luke in his arms, and that was all that mattered.

“Come on, Luke, we can’t stay here all night,” Ashton said after a good while. He wasn’t sure how long the hug had lasted, but he knew he was cold, and that they couldn’t stay here all night. Mostly because Luke almost feel asleep on Ashton. Which would be cute if they weren’t standing outside in the street at 4 AM. Ashton just praised the lord that it was Sunday tomorrow and he was able to sleep in, because if he’d have to go work tomorrow, he would never had made it.

“I wanna stay with you,” Luke mumbled, as Ashton almost dragged Luke with him.

“You are, my apartment is closer and I’m too tired to get you back to yours and then get home to mine.” Ashton tried to tell himself it was a reasonable reason why Luke was coming to his place, and it wasn’t because Ashton just wanted the blond to.

Normally it wouldn’t take much time to get from where Luke had been to Ashton’s small apartment, but when Ashton had to drag a heavy male with him, the time was at least doubled. Twenty minutes or so, the two males were finally standing outside of Ashton’s door. The honey haired male couldn’t help but feel a little accomplished that he’d actually been able to get a drunken Luke all the way up here. He’d even got Luke up the stairs, which yes was a difficult task, but he’d made it.

“Luke, please don’t lean all your weight on me. I’m trying to unlock the door.”

“Wanna be close to you.”

“Yeah, but you’ll have to stop it unless you wish to sleep in the hallway.” Luke did as told, and leaned against the wall while Ashton was locking up the door to his apartment. However, as soon as Ashton had done that much Luke was once against glued to his side.  
Not that Ashton minded.

The two of them made it into the apartment and Ashton locked the door and took of his shoes. Luke was able do this task on his own, which Ashton was grateful for. The less he had to help Luke with, the better.

“Luke you can take my bed, I’ll sleep on the couch,” Ashton told the blonde, and was ready to help Luke to bed before making the couch ready for himself. They went into the bedroom and his bed was exactly as he left it. One could tell that Ashton had left in a rush to find his ex-boyfriend.

“I can’t take your bed, Ash,” Luke insisted. Damn it, why did Luke even as drunk have to be so damn humble. Ashton was just tired and didn’t bother argue, he just wanted some sleep before the sun rose.

“Luke, can we not have this discussion? You’re drunk, we’re both tired so let’s just go to sleep. So take the bed and shut up,” Ashton rubbed his temple and for a moment he didn’t feel like he was twenty five, but rather fifty.

“Share the bed with me then,” Luke said, and looked so fucking smug. Ashton almost forgot Luke was drunk, he was acting so sober it was hard to tell if he really was drunk or not. But the fact that Luke could stand properly without leaning against the wall spoke for itself.

Ashton was caught off guard by Luke’s sentence, but tried to hide that he was surprised. It wasn’t like they hadn’t shared a bed before, however Ashton didn’t know how smart it was to do it now. They weren’t dating, and Luke was drunk. But he was too tired to argue, instead he simply nodded and muttered a fine.

Ashton changed out of the clothes he’d rushed into when he was getting Luke, and found his usual t-shirt he slept in. He grew self-conscious, when he realised that the t-shirt used to be Luke’s. It was an out-washed, old band tee, and Ashton had mistakenly packed it with his stuffed when they separated. Ashton had used it to sleep in when he got his own place, and hadn’t put more thought into it. It wasn’t like Luke would know anyway, but now Luke was here.

Hopefully Luke wouldn’t notice because he was drunk and tired. But he did. Ashton knew this because when he turned around and faced Luke, who had undressed himself to only a pair of boxers, and a grey t-shirt, he smiled. Before stating:  
“I always loved it when you wore my clothes, still do.”

This of course made Ashton blush, but he tried his best hiding it. Either he was successful at such, or Luke didn’t care enough to comment it. The two of them climbed into bed, and the room grew silent. Ashton was scared to move to overstep boundaries. He missed sleeping next to Luke it was just something calming about it, and Ashton found that he slept much better with the blond next to him than without him.

He had discovered that much the time they been they’d been apart.

However sleeping like this didn’t settle right with Ashton. Usually they slept so close, but now there was this invisible line he dared not to cross. Luke made it easy for Ashton when he slung an arm over his waist, and dragged him closer. Luke didn’t mean much by it, it was just out of habit, and he loved having Ashton this close. So close he could feel him breathing.   
It was calming in a way, and made Luke feel safe. He wasn’t alone, sleeping next to Ashton always made him feel content.

Even when they used to fight when they were dating, they’d always sleep in the same bed. They always ended up in this position and it was a way of saying that things were fine, even though they’d spent most of the night screaming at each other.  
They always slept together, until Luke went to bed one day to an empty bed, and woke up to an emptier house.

But it didn’t matter much now, because Ashton here now. He was in Luke’s arms now, and hopefully things were fine.

***

Luke woke up to a bed, which to his surprise wasn’t empty. The past weeks he always woke up alone, but not today. The person he shared bed was to his surprise not a random stranger, or a random fuck. It was Ashton.

Waking up like this made everything feel normal. As if the past weeks hadn’t happened. Quickly the memories from last night returned, along with a bad headache. Luke however, couldn’t care much about the hangover, because Ashton was in his arms.

If Luke was smart he probably wouldn’t continue cuddling Ashton. If he was smart he’d thank Ashton for helping him and get out. If he was smart he wouldn’t stay more than he had to. But Luke Hemmings was a stupid man. Even sober he couldn’t brag about his decision making skills. Luke Hemmings was a fool.

So he let himself continue to cuddle Ashton, and dragging him impossibly closer. He just wanted to feel this moment, remember it. It wasn’t enough to mend his broken heart, but it worked as a ban-aid.

“Good morning,” Ashton said in a sleepy voice, which Luke adored. The blue eyed male was kind of conflicted, because he wanted Ashton to go the sleep so he could enjoy this moment a little longer, and watch his angelic face. But he also wanted to hear Ashton’s voice, his laughter and study his gorgeous eyes. 

“Hey,” Luke replied back in his husky morning. He had never given his morning voice much thought until Ashton had told him it was hot, because it was so husky. The whole scene gave Luke a vibe that everything was back to normal. So he acted without thinking, and again did something stupid.  
Honestly, if Luke had a penny every time he did something stupid, he’d be rich.

Luke kissed Ashton. Not because he was irresistible and Luke couldn’t help himself. It was out of habit. Of course Luke wanted to kiss Ashton, but the kiss he gave Ashton right now wasn’t because he had thought long and hard about it. He just did it, because it was second nature.

His lips moved sweetly against Ashton’s. It was a stupid move, and Luke should pull back. He should apologize, and tell Ashton he hadn’t meant to do that, it was just out of habit. However, Luke was caught by surprise when Ashton kissed him back. Their lips moved against each other synchronised and needy. A surprised noise escaped Luke’s throat, and soon their tongues clashed together.

The kiss went from a sweet good morning kiss, to a passionate make-out. The kiss was rough, hot and messy all at once. It seemed like the two of them poured all of their feelings from the past weeks into this one kiss.   
Luke had missed the taste of Ashton’s lips, and now that he got a taste it was addicting. He couldn’t help himself but deepen the kiss.

Ashton on the other hand seemed like he very well had remembered the way Luke’s lips felt against his, and had gone weeks with craving the taste. So he let Luke kiss him, let him deepen the kiss, while his hands escaped into the blond locks who belonged to his ex-boyfriend.

Soon enough, the need for oxygen became too much, so they parted. Ashton’s hot breath fanned his face till it evened out. Luke pressed his forehead into Ashton’s and couldn’t help but smile a giddy smile. Which Ashton returned. Luke kissed Ashton’s nose, before giving Ashton a chaste kiss. One time. Two times. Three times. Four, five, six times. The sound of Ashton’s laughter escaped his lips, while Luke continued to give him small pecks.

Luke wanted to share his thoughts, and tell Ashton how much he loved him, but decided against it. It would be too much. Technically speaking, they weren’t dating, and Luke couldn’t declare his love for the brunet at a time like this.  
Instead he moved down Ashton’s neck and continued kissing him. Leaving hot open-mouthed kisses.

Having a past-relationship with Ashton gave Luke an advantage. He knew exactly what buttons to push. So to Luke it was no surprise, when Ashton moaned, when Luke started sucking on that one special spot. Soon leaving a hickey, telling everyone else to back off, because Ashton was his.

Proud of the result Luke backed away, smirking. Because he knew from earlier experiences that Ashton wouldn’t be able to cover it. Not that Ashton ever put much effort into covering them up.

“You’re supposed to have a hangover and be miserable, so be miserable. Stop being so fucking smug,” Ashton scolded Luke and getting up from bed.

“How can I be miserable when you’re around?” Luke asked, grinning, because the whole morning gave him hope that maybe, just maybe things could go back to normal.  
Ashton left the bedroom with a blush covering his cheeks, entering the kitchen to make breakfast. Even though judging by the clock it would be lunch.

Getting up from bed was a pain, just moving his head worsened his head ache, but Luke knew he needed an aspirin and a glass of water. So he followed the direction he believed Ashton had gone, and found the brunet standing in nothing but his old band tee and boxers, eyes focused on the stove.

“Aspirin is by the sink,” Ashton said without looking at him, and Luke found aspirin by the sink just as Ashton had promised, the brunet had also prepared a glass of water for him, and Luke couldn’t help but smile. God, he loved this boy so fucking much. Luke decided to tell the honey haired male just as much.

“I love you.” Luke sighed content, and hoped every morning would be like this.

“Shut up,” Ashton said with a smile plastered on his face. He turned to Luke, and gave him a quick kiss.

“I love you too,” Ashton mumbled so quick and so quiet, Luke wasn’t sure if Ashton said it. But by the way Ashton was humming while preparing the bacon, and swung his body to the imaginary beat, Luke definitely knew Ashton said it.

His long arms wrapped around Ashton’s waist while he was preparing food. No words were exchanged, but the two of them were content with the other’s presence.

“Luke, as much as I love you doing this, I need to move so we can eat something,” Ashton said, escaping from Luke’s grip.

“But I’m your boyfriend,” again Luke didn’t give much thought into the argument. It was mainly just out of habit.

“At least ask me to dinner first.” Ashton laughed when Luke pouted.

“Fine, maybe I will. Ashton would you like to go on a date with me?”

“Gladly.”


End file.
